Eternal Haven
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: He was happy. Happy that his life has ended already. Because when he gets to that safe haven, he knows he’ll see his beautiful face. SasoDei. One shot. AU. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto. If I did, I would snuggle Deidara up and kill Sakura. I would also revive Sasori. –Sniff, sniff-

A/N:

Kris: I always liked sad stories. Especially one with my favorite characters. But this won't be sad. Just… its just like, having a second chance. We don't get that here in our world now.

Summary:

He was happy. Happy that his life has ended already. Because when he gets to that safe haven, he knows he'll see his beautiful face. SasoDei. One shot. AU. Enjoy.

* * *

"**Eternal Haven**"

It was at that final explosion – at the mall. He was just strolling around. He didn't know what would befall him. But it happened in an instant…

Flashback…

"Deidara-kun, you should really liven up again." A tingy voice called, as he knocked at the blonde's door.

"Please, Tobi." Deidara said, in a sad tone – trying not to cry. Sasori's loss hit him very hard. He never knew his lover would die in a car accident. But he did. And… since then, Deidara didn't know what to do anymore. For when the redhead died, Deidara's soul was gone forever.

His heart; buried in eternal damnation already. His eyes, sore of crying. And his dreams all crushed. Just because of a car accident.

"Deidara-kun…" Tobi said sadly, as he pressed his ear towards his door, trying to listen.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He buried his head in his hands, crying. Tears stripping his face – his blue eyes… becoming duller.

"Deidara, give the kid a chance. He only wants to make you feel better." Itachi's voice rang as he knocked.

Deidara couldn't refuse, Itachi always got to him. He stood up, before wiping his tears and giving him a faint, 'ok…'

The whole gang was at the mall. Frolicking. Everything.

"Deidara-kun, aren't you happy you're here?" Tobi asked, grinning at the gloomy teen who kept looking at the floor, his bangs covering his face.

"I'm sorry…" Tobi apologized, stopping in his tracks as he bowed down to the blonde.

Deidara looked up at him before whispering, 'why'.

"For… Sasori-san's death." Tobi said, sobbing a bit. Deidara just smiled at him and rubbed his head. "Its ok, Tobi. You don't need to apologize."

End of flashback…

Two men, wearing complete black clothes were scurrying the mall. Looking at some people before running to a dark corner of the mall.

"They look odd…" Itachi said, pointing at the two men. He then followed his group; leaving the odd men alone.

That's when they heard something unexpected. Alarms were set off. Yelling were heard as the announcer yelled, "Everyone! Evacuate the building! I repeat! Evacuate the building!"

They looked up, looking at all the running people and screaming ones, trying to gush out of the huge mall.

"Killers have implanted bombs in the mall! Everyone, evacuate now!" She called again as the whole group ran for the exit.

Pein grabbed Konan's hand, before running straight to the exit, the others as well.

"Deidara! Get out of here!" Itachi yelled as he was out of the mall – they then ran to a safe place, where they wouldn't get hurt.

Deidara looked frantically around, in search of Tobi.

"Tobi!" He yelled as smoke filled the mall. Some people we're still inside, trying to find the escape.

"Dei-kun!" Tobi yelled, clutching the teen. "Lets get out of here, un!" Deidara yelled, dragging Tobi.

_**10…**_

They ran as fast as they can to the ground floor. Being in the fifth floor was such a pain. They made their way to the Smokey stairs, running their hands through the railings.

_**9…**_

Tobi coughed, almost falling down from the stairs.

"Tobi, un! We're almost down!" Deidara yelled.

_**8…**_

Deidara quickly got Tobi on his back – no way was he losing another dear friend! He couldn't bear the pain anymore.

_**7…**_

"Look! Deidara-kun!" Tobi yelled, pointing at the exit as he jumped down. They both made a run for it.

_**6…**_

"Get out now, Tobi!" Deidara yelled, shoving Tobi out.

"Deidara-kun! What about you?!" Tobi wailed before Deidara yelled 'run!'

_**5…**_

He heard crying from the side-ways part of the room. He coughed as the smoke was now getting to him.

Sobbing was heard. "Mommy…" A little girl cried, clutching her teddy bear.

_**4…**_

He shoved the girl out, still crying, "Go run!" He yelled as the girl sobbed, "Thank you, mister." She then ran to Tobi and the other people – who were a few meters or kilometers away.

"Where was the blond!?" Itachi said, looking at the girl.

_**3…**_

She sobbed, "Still.. inside."

_**2…**_

"Deidara!" The group yelled, faint yells that only the boy yelled to could here.

_**1…**_

The alarm rang again as the doors closed. "Wait!" He yelled, banging to the railed doors.

"No! No!" He said in depression, banging them.

Other people were still there, trying to scream their lungs out… that's when…

The explosion occurred.

The people gasped, at how big the explosion was, the girl, who was being carried by Hidan buried her face in him.

"Mommy…" She sobbed.

Other people, who saw the explosion fell down on the floor. Crying the loss of all the people who got included.

Tobi looked around. Frantic.

"I-Itachi-san.. did Deidara-kun get out?" Tobi asked as firemen came running and the police and several ambulances arrived.

"I… don't… know, Tobi…" Itachi said in a soft tone as the whole group, bowed their heads for the loss of another dear friend.

* * *

Loud screeches were heard, that's when he saw the light. He saw the face he always wanted to see. Tears rolled down Deidara's eyes, his face turning pale as he saw the man reach out a hand. He was smiling at him – those familiar brown eyes. He knew who it was.

"S-Sasori…" Deidara whispered before taking his hand and hugging him. Getting engulfed in the light Sasori was creating.

"Don't worry…" Sasori said, stroking his hair as they were now getting lifted up – eternal tranquility they were heading.

Deidara hugged him tighter; never wanting to let go.

* * *

"W-what is this place?" Deidara asked, looking around at what seemed to be quite peaceful, little angels playing here and there.

"Eternal Haven," Sasori said, smiling at him, a smile that was as rare as the blue moon.

"I forgot… to say goodbye, un…" Deidara said sadly as he looked at a well – which showed everything that was happening to the people on earth.

Sasori wrapped his arms around his delicate lover, wiping his face of all the loose strands.

"They already know you've bid them farewell…" Sasori said, placing a peck on his cheeks.

Deidara looked at Sasori's brown, great brown eyes, and whispered, hugging him tight;

"I love you." Deidara said as Sasori stroke his gentle face.

"You didn't have to say it, Deidara. You really didn't have to."

"But… I just want to," Deidara smiled as the two were now clashed into a sweet kiss.

"Do you love me too, un?" Deidara grinned, breaking the kiss.

"You always have to tease, do you?" Sasori smirked, as he stared at Deidara's big blue eyes.

"Just answer it, un."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love you…"

Deidara had a very sweet smile graced upon his face as they eternally formed a bond that not even death could break.

Yes, Deidara was happy. Happy that his friends; back on earth; would know his choice was wise.

And happy that he would spend every single day with his most beloved person.

His best friend. His lover. His life. His everything.

* * *

A/N:

Ok. It wasn't too sad, but I got inspired. Seriously. Its like.. a loss/comfort story.

And this was sweet, I think. Don't kill me if it came out a bit sketchy, we have mistakes too!

But I seriously love this pair, and I hope you guys too. Review, ok? And I hope you liked it.


End file.
